Memories From the Bottom of a Bottle
by Girl-in-the-Tiger-Kimono
Summary: As Grantaire goes on another drinking spree, he has a visit of memories that he thought he left at the bottom of one the first bottles he ever picked up. This one explains why he even picked the bottle up in the first place, where he gets his pessimistic attitude and the reason why he's always depressed. There was a girl, and this is what she did. GrantairexOC, song-fic, one-sho
1. When She Loved Me

_**Disclaimer: **__**Les Mis does not belong to me it belongs to Victor Hugo, and as such this means that the only thing on here that I own in the OC Kaylee Sentiel! Well, the plot for this as well, the lyrics belong to 'We The Kings' and the song is Secret Valentine… thank you for not suing me :D.**_

Grantaire, was thinking back to a memory he thought he'd left deep down in the bottom of one of his first bottles. But then again memories like those are fairly hard to loose… that had to be the worst part… yes… it was… He sighed and decided that before he passed out he'd revisit that one memory, just one more time… after all she was what made him turn to the bottle… only Kaylee…

_***FLASHBACK***_

Me in my younger years just about 19 saw a girl, she was working in the local cabaret and she was walking out pulling out ridiculously large earrings and sighing as she took down her hair, she wore a simple short, dark purple, spaghetti strap dress… her long black hair flowed past her shoulders and rested over her rump, that was round and firm, she wiped the make-up off her face and proved that she was younger than the make-up made her look, the make-up made her look 22 but in reality she was around my age, a year younger maybe, or at least in the same year… She saw me watching her and gave me a small smile but it was hidden in her tan skin with a blush, then she caught me with those eyes… oh those beautiful emerald eyes… they held my gray ones there for just a moment before she looked away… she was very embarrassed and I didn't know why, that lady could have stopped even thoughts… and oh did I feel my heart fall, and it fell for her hard… She turned away and began to walk I looked down with a small laugh seeing her feet were covered by what looked to be military issued combat boots. Apollo wouldn't have approved at all… I smiled lopsidedly.

"Wait a minute! Who are you?!" I asked the lady in purple…

"K-Kaylee, Kaylee Sentiel, I'm sure you've heard of me, by now everyone in France has…" She said almost bitterly.

"Well nice to meet you Mademoiselle Kaylee." I smiled at her, she blushed in response…

"And you are?" She inquired.

"Grantaire, just Grantaire…" I said smiling back… She smirked.

"Well I have to get going before my Brothers come looking for me, again…"

She said and turned looking both way before facing a fenced in place and giving a loud whistle… soon a large, no large isn't the term for it, a colossal horse jumped the gate and raced at a break neck speed for her. She stood her ground unafraid and even with a smirk the horse stopped just a foot away from her and shook its massive head with an eerie grace…

"Maybe I'll see you around some time, Grantaire…"

She smirked again, the blush gently on her cheeks as the large horse bowed down making it easier for her to climb on to the massive creature's back. A few weeks later she appeared in the Café Musian… Apparently they needed a table tender for the week and she had gotten the job, she had a slightly different attire, her hair in a long pony tail down her back, she sighed and tucked a piece behind her ear as she walked around the tables, her dress covered everything three inches above her knees, but the legs, you could tell those legs went on for days even when they were topped off by combat boots…

I couldn't help but grin as I saw her… Enjolras blinked at my grin…

"Oi, Grantaire, what in the hell has you smiling like a schoolboy?"

"Well unlike some of the medical students and visionaries, I have chosen to notice one of the finer things in life… women…" He grinned again gesturing to Kaylee; this caused a few of the other Amies to laugh.

"Oh, oui, what a brilliant idea, date the girl with at least five older brothers… all of which have military grade training! That is simply asking for trouble!"

Kaylee turned an irratated scowl on her face…

"What?! You gotta problem with my brothers?!" She said scowling at the poor fool who spoke too loud…

"N-No! Not a single problem Kaylee!"

He shook, Kaylee was scary at that moment and I didn't care… this'll sound corny but, she looked even hotter when she was angry than when she was blushing! I spoke up.

"Hey Kaylee…" I said smirking to her as she rolled her eyes…

"Oh god, please don't tell me you're gonna hit on me too!"

I blushed slightly. "The thought never crossed my mind! I just wanna let you know that if you need a break from the flirting you can come over here!"

"Suuuure…" She teased back but smirked. "One day I may just take you up on the offer… but you'll have to drink a lot in order for me to keep hovering over by the table." She teased again…

I smirked… and downed the fruit juice I ordered for my breakfast…

"I'll need another one; please!"

She laughed.

"Cute…But fine I get it…"

She laughed and grabbed me another one I laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to me… she sat on my lap not wanting to trip as she skillfully had the glass in her hand, I smirked and put my lip to the edge of the glass and tilted her hand up allowing me to drink… She was blushing furiously… obviously the cabaret she worked in must have had a no touch policy… Our flirting persisted on for weeks, which turned into months… on the 8th month we were just very close friends who flirted constantly… When I finally asked her out she gave me a cute smirk and nodded.

"It's about time!"

"Well so sorry…" I teased her as she leaned in and kissed my jaw gently… I shuddered at the contact… and sure enough Combeferre walked in and laughed…

"It's honestly about time you two, 8 months and you finally give us a public display of affection! You dare call yourselves, Parisians?!"

"Ohh piss off Combe!"

I called back and kissed her lips gently as she wrapped an arm around my neck before scooting a bit closer to me and wrapping another arm, I licked her bottom lip begging for an entrance, she obliged her lips parting for me as I slid my tongue across hers in pleasure she gave a soft shudder as she slid her tongue against mine, my hands slid from her shoulders down her back resting on her hips as I smiled into the kiss holding her to me as we explored the other's mouth… When we parted we were both flushed and smirking. I smiled at her and held her to my chest I gently tugged her lip as a contented sigh slid from those pretty, wet, pink jewels as they sighed out my name…

"Kaylee… are you alright?" I asked as she leaned her head against me…

oo0oo

"Oui, I'm perfectly fine…" She smiled… and cuddled, I do mean cuddled me… I smiled and sat in the chair with her… It was a few more months before I had actually thought about loving her… like completely wanting her, I mean she's gorgeous, she's got a huge bust, and she's got a rounded firm rump, and hips that when she walked away it makes you want her to keep walking! I sighed and looked at her gently as she spoke…

"Nicholas…" She said in my apartment in Paris…

"Oui?" I asked gently…

"You love me right?"

"Of course…" I say shocked that she'd even ask a stupid question like that…

"Then why don't we…" She trailed off blushing heavily…

"You, know… make love?" She asked blushing heavily as I blushed as well…

"Uh, well I don't know… I never wanted to rush you, you know…" I spoke gently.

She sighed. "Do you, I dunno, wanna do _**it**_?" She asked me gently as she put her hands on my chest gently tracing absent minded patterns on me as I gasped slightly…

"Only if you want to…" I said trying not to stutter from how she moved her hands in well patterned ways…

She nodded gently as I smiled. "Okay, then, we can do it, but really for a cabaret worker you're pretty shy about it…" I teased her.

"So you wonder why I was racing out of there?! I didn't wanna stay around to be laid claim to!" She laughed and I smiled softly sighing she leaned back grabbing the bottle of wine and taking a sip.

"Want some?" She asked. I smiled.

"I think I'll have some from you…"

_**Soft kiss and wine what a pretty friend of mine**_

Kissing her gently I could taste the wine and ohh what a sweet taste… I kissed her with more passion as she kissed back and smiled. She kissed down my neck and I murred against her as she laughed and leaned against me I wrapped my arms around her as she wrapped her legs around me…and exposed her beautiful and flawless neck…

"You're beautiful…" I purred to her as she sighed…

I smiled and sucked her neck gently lifting her up as she moaned softly and I sucked more of her neck gently nipping the skin as I grinned and sucked my way across her collarbone as she sighed in pleasure I kissed my way back up and grinned as she smiled and I captured her lips with mine as I sucked on her bottom lip as she moaned again… I grabbed her gently holding her to me as I traced my hands down her back as she gasped I removed her dress and took off her corset as she moaned under my lips as my hands roamed uncharted territories… I gasped as I felt her nipple hit my palm… she moaned again wrapping her panty clothed legs around my hips thrusting into the bulge of my trousers as I blushed…

_**We're finally intertwined**_

I hooked my finger into the damp cloth of her panties… I could smell her arousal it was thick and heady in the air. I gently fondled her breasts in my hands and rolled her nipples gently in order to for her to enjoy herself I put her above myself and put her pleasure way above mine, I knew this would hurt her but I didn't want it to… I smiled as she moaned my name softly that was the only sound that gave me more pleasure than the way she'd look at me and say my name with true affection…_**  
**_

_**Nervous and shy for the moment, **_

Kaylee blushed as she saw me looking at her, I blushed a few shades darker looking at her dripping flower both of us looked away from the other as I leaned over her and suckled her pert nipple. She tangled her hands in my hair completely embarrassed by the sounds she was making I could see it beneath that cherry colored blush on her face as she blushed even deeper crimson.

_**We will come alive tonight**_

I grinned cheered on by her noises greedily suckling and nipping even gently tugging the large pert buds as she grinned and moaned a little louder to encourage me to go on… I grinned and she smiled as I laughed and for the first time I touched her flower the lamp in my room still one as she let out a loud cry of pleasure from that one small touch, I then felt the stickiness on my hand as I sucked my fingers a sweet feminine taste exploded on my mouth I wanted more as she mewled for more of the touch I had taken away…

_**Secret valentine**_

"You can't tell anyone." She gasped out.

"You lost me babe,"

"You can't tell anyone I have done this with you, my brothers would kill you!"

She sighed… as I laughed… and quickly buried my fingers into her womanhood…she let out a cry of ecstasy as she bucked her hips gently against my hand I grinned kissing her neck. She moaned sexily and I got shivered down my spine as her fingers caressed the muscles and the spine of my back as I purred into her neck, my fingers sliding in and out of her as she moaned… I love that sound… so very much…

_**We'll write a song; that turns out the lights**_

She cried out again and against as I moved my fingers over her womanhood as she moaned and moaned her moans in turn made me moan as she slid her hands over me, my shirt and vest were somewhere in the room as she threw them aside and worked on the my trousers...

_**When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside**_

I looked at her as she gasped and was caked in the common red substance of a blush as she looked at my length and size… she blushed…

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be this big!"

She said very stupidly, I laughed and kissed her face gently as I felt the heat coming from her skin as it hit my cold lips, she shuddered. As I caressed her body with my hands, fingers grazing over her curved and breasts, they were large and rounded and covered in a thin sheen of sweat covered out skins as she touched me… her hands over my chest and down my back as she gently touched my back…

_**Don't waste your time**_

She gasped and moaned as she sighed trying so hard not to buck against my body she wanted more of me than my hands… I teased her nipples gently suckling the pert buds as she sighed…

"Nick, please!"

She gasped using my real name as she arched her back… I sighed, nodding as I positioned myself at her entrance as she sighed I slowly slid into her as she gasped and shuddered as my member slowly slid into her slickened entrance…

_**Speed up your breathing**_

She inhaled sharply at the intensity of the pain in her, I winced as she sighed and tilted her head back her arms hooked around my neck as she gave me a slight nod, her breathing picked up as she looked away from me… the trust in her eyes could have killed me. I never wanted to hurt her…

_**Just close your eyes**_

I sighed and kissed her eyes closed as I thrust inside her breaking her purity, she let out a yelp and tightened her grip on me, I sighed again and kissed her neck, over her neck and to her lips she kissed me back as I wiped her tears away… She had her eyes closed as I smiled and sighed…

"Y-You can move…" Came her soft reply…

_**We'll hope it's not for nothing at all  
**_

I thrust into her gently taking my time to please her as she sighed as she bucked her hips against me as she moaned gently as I kissed her neck and kissed my way over her collarbone, over the top of her breasts, and over the nipple one of which I took into my mouth and suckled as she moaned arching her back into me as it shoved her breasts into my mouth I sighed and sucked on her more as she thrashed underneath me, I laughed stilling her briefly kissing over her lips…

_**Lay down be still**_

"Calm down, honestly you'll be fine…"

I laughed as she smiled back at me moaning gently… I sighed and looked at her again, the sweat on her skin, as the moon caught her skin beautifully, he gasped at the sight of her smiling softly as her rounded mounds bounced with each thrust. He put one of her darkened buds to his lips suckling it gently as he felt loved, for once, he felt wanted, he even felt needed by her as he pleasured her lovingly…

_**Don't worry talk they will**_

Kaylee sighed and then sucked in a deep breath her eyes flying wide open as she hands clenched around my shoulders as she came milking me and pulling me closer with every squeeze… I gasped and came with her and my hips rocking as one motion…

_**I'll be loving you until**_

She gasped and arched her back…

"Please don't let me be alone…"

I gave her a small lopsided smile…

"I picked my house for a reason… I'm not letting you sleep in my house alone silly…" I said holding her against my bare chest… she smiled and traced the muscles I had back then, her hands playing over my small amount of abs and my arms as she smiled and I held my love close to me…

_**Morning's first light breaks tomorrow**_

We slept till early the next morning I woke up and saw her there… I sighed and saw her sleeping form she looked like an angel, thick eyelashes over her doe like eyes, her body pressing against mine, the scars on her skin from home abuse gently visible looking like sun made vines as she had a sleep made smile, her legs wrapped around one of mine as she slept her body called for sexual attention as I smiled at her and gently moved a section of hair from her angelic face… Her eyes opened slightly as she gave a groan of getting up… her face haloed in the golden rays of the sunlight as she smiled lazily at me her eyes even carried the happy glow as she spoke in a sleep thickened voice that sounded like crushed velvet…

"Morning sleepy head…" She smiled at me as I held her…

"Morning, mon amour…" I smiled as she nuzzled into me, her chest against my lower chest her head against my shoulder…

"Please, let me stay for the morning…"

"Of course, I'd never let you out, I couldn't care less if the Amies all walked in right now and started talking about you and me, I'd do whatever you want me to do, I- I honestly think I love you…" I honestly replied to her. She smiled and looked at me…

"I love you too." She smirked.

"I love you more…" I teased back.

"I love you the most…" She smiled at me and kissed me on the lips lovingly…

_**I'll take care of you tonight**_

She smiled and I grinned back as she smiled… I thought of last night, round after round after round as she gasped, screamed, chanted, and called out my name, and I did the same to her as she smiled at me loving me for me… I never could have hurt her; I love her so much… It hurts me to think of a life without her… how would I ever know that I would have to go and simply make a life for she sighed and settled for me… I looked at her with pure affection as she gave me the look of love… I couldn't deny her anything… even if it was my heart…

_**Secret valentine**_

I listened the next day as she came back to the bar; her brother's threw a fit… I sighed listening to them yell at her she was slightly scared as they yelled…

"Look! Stop yelling at her! She was with me alright you wanna scare the crap out of some one! Let it be me! I'm the one she was with all night! I love her! And she wanted to stay with me so I let her; we've been together for a while! And yes, we have had sex, in fact more than once!"

I called as she blushed a newer shade of crimson; her brother's turned on me like furies…

"YOU WHAT?"

They roared as I paled…

"You heard me Sentiel! I slept with your sister!"

Jesse, Grant, Nick, Kail, and her final brother Gaven, all turned around to me and then they pulled their fists back and swung I only remember flying back as an extreme pain in my nose…

Kaylee yelped and I heard her footsteps. Then I went to the black…

_**We'll write a song**_

I awoke in her arms; she sighed and was humming a song glaring at someone with a scary passion…

"Jesse be happy I reset his nose, Nicky, be VERY happy I was able to get him to wake up or so help me God, I'd have never forgiven you…" she growled as they paled…

"Oui, sis, I know, I know…" they all chorused… She sighed holding me to her body in a protective manner…

She removed a bandage from my nose as I sighed and she grinned and smiled at me as I kissed her chin gently…

"I need some help standing up; can I get an injury inventory love?"

"Yes, yes you may… you have a split lip, black eye, broke nose that I reset, and a bruised jaw…" She laughed softly… and gently traced my cheek with affection…

Kaylee smiled and kissed me lovingly. I kissed back ignoring the pain and focusing on the pleasure…

_**That turns out the lights**_

Kaylee smiled.

"You need to go to sleep love…"

"Okay, I know…" She smiled. "I need you to sleep…"

"Yeah, go sleep sis needs to dance anyways; she hasn't gotten to dance in a while." They laughed…

"Let me watch please then I'll sleep!" I smiled.

She sighed and nodded.

_**When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside**_

She flexed slightly as they played a song and she smiled as she then spun on her feet, she began to dance… Watching her dance was like watching her be beautiful she was in her element as she spun and leapt across the floor… she sighed. She then began to speed up…

_**Don't waste your time**_

Kaylee spun faster and faster as she smiled at me, her body was a blur as she spun as she finally stopped as she kicked a leg straight up in the air and kept it there as she leaned forwards and then dropped into the splits grinning…

_**Speed up your breathing**_

As she slid to the ground she had her wrists together and then leaned back as she pulled her arms over her head and the song ended she was panting breathing so fast she smiled and sighed.

_**Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's not for nothing at all**_

She followed me to her room and we lay on her bed she smiled and laid next to me, her body and her heart were both working over-time as I smiled. She nuzzled against me as I felt my eye lids drooping. She slept soundly next to me, all I saw as I closed my eyes as her dress flared out as she spun so fast I barely saw her face I laughed and kissed her sleeping forehead as she wrapped her arms around me. Then we woke up later the evening Jesse leaned over her…

"Kaylee, you have to go, Father said you have to leave… By the end of the month…"

_**When guilt fills your head**_

I felt bad, making her feel loved and now she had to leave. She kept telling me it was fine, but she never left me for very long as I sighed…

"It's not fine!"

"Yes it is, you didn't know and neither did I… I love you, so much… I'm gonna have to leave for a while but I promise I'll return for you…"

She smiled and kissed me gently…

_**Brush off rise up from the dead**_

I stood at the docks she had her bags and I had her… She made me, need to hold her so I held her till the captain called up she sighed and kissed me one last time… I saw her have no coat; I gave her a small smile pulling my warmed brown leather coat off I gave it to her as she smiled softly at me… Kissing me softly as I smiled and kissed her back with the same gently ness I felt as if my heart would break to see her go, I loved her and now I have to watch her leave me forever… I will never get to see her for over a year… I will lose the one I love I can't handle it anymore!

"Kaylee, take it, please, remember me, I don't want you to leave, but at least take some part of me with you…" I smiled and spoke. She tried not to sob as I handed her, her bag…

"Look, I understand you have to go and I know I love you more than words can ever describe… but please don't forget me…"

_**This is the moment that we**_

"I could never forget you!" She smiled cupping my face…

I grinned as she smiled. We kissed one more time as she turned to leave sliding my jacket on over her skin… I held her hand memorizing the feel of her fingers in mine, just one more touch, one more before she leaves me, I have to feel her one last time… I never want to forget her. She was the only one who loved me…

_**Will come alive**_

"Kaylee, je t'amie!"

"Je t'amie assui Nicholas!"

She called out tears spilling over her eyes as she held the edge of my coat over her face to hide her tears from me, she knew I never liked to see her cry, I couldn't bear it ever… she smiled through the tears I love her for this very reason, even if it hurts us both she was always so positive. She smiled and waved good bye the jacket pulled over her face as she grinned at me kissing it gently the boat was over 50 feet away… I couldn't do anything except love what I had left of her as she left me those memories…

_**Brace yourself for love, sweet love, secret love.**_

I went home to the bar as I saw her face in my mind… I opened the door and went to set my coat on the chair as I stopped, she has it now… I no longer have it…

"I'll have to go buy a new one later…" I sighed as the Amies looked at me funny…

"What happened to-?"

"Don't even say her name, sil vous plait…" Kaylee's brothers and I both choked out as we all had held back tears…

"She had to leave and there is nothing we neither would nor could to stop her, what the Father wants, the Father gets… Leave me alone…"

They echoed not even noticing that they did so…

I grabbed the bottle and simply drowned out the pain for my heart couldn't take it, drowning away the feel of her lips with the feel of a bottle, the feel of her embrace traded away for a tight vest and coat, her voice for that of my own slurred one calling out for another bottle… her memory buried at the bottom of a bottle… slowly I forgot about the pain the memory caused and let it be, she was the only one who could love me, the pessimistic ungrateful monster…

_**We'll write a song**_

Kaylee sat on the boat sobbing into the leather jacket she couldn't take it anymore… She had left him, the man she loved how could she go on?! She truly loved him… She felt her body shudder as another course of sobs took over…

"I'm sorry I had to leave I never wanted to hurt you, I didn't want to leave you! I love you, I always will!"

She promised the air. Kaylee sighed as she wrapped the coat around her… I need to sleep…

_**That turns out the lights**_

Kaylee sat on the boat as she turned out her light and fell asleep she dreamed of him, he was holding her in his arms and he was kissing her neck in the early morning, just like she liked. She purred as she cupped his face…

_**When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside**_

Kaylee then swore as the details began to fuzz…

"Non, non, merde!" She hissed as she woke up a few more tears slid out of her face…

"It had to be a dream… of course it was a dream…" She sighed and resisted the urge to cry…

"I should hate this…"

_**Don't waste your time**_

She sighed, standing up as she walked to the deck, she could only see a faint outline of the Eiffel Tower as she looked out of the telescope she had…

"Why do I even bother?! I won't see him…" She sighed as she walked around…

_**Speed up your breathing  
**_

I woke the next morning from a dream, I held her in my arms one last time, her breath on my neck as her arm draped over my chest… her cheek against my heart she always said that it was her favorite sound but she was what had my heart, and I suppose that she always will…

_**Just close your eyes**_

I close my eyes just to make the dream last again a little longer…

_***Flash Backs End!***_

"I'm coming and I'm not leaving you now…" She sighed,

"Never again…" She whispered.

Grabbing the reins as she began stepping off of her horse softly… as she walked to the café, her dress catching the breeze softly as she walked in… The café stood still frozen by the memories within as a black haired beauty entered the door…_**  
**_

I heard her pretty voice tell me in a dreamy haze just before the alcohol induced sleep claimed me, a soft voice whispering in my ear just one last time like _**she**_ used to, it brought tears to my eyes…

"Nick, I love you…"

I know that as I heard those words, a girl in a short purple dress with black hair and pretty green emeralds for eyes walked out of the bar one last time she had a sad look on her face as she mounted a large stallion… and then, the one person that ever loved me, had to leave… I cried as a few stray tears rolled down my face…

"Why must you haunt me?" I uttered and rolled away… Wishing the phantom girl would go… "For once let me live in peace… I've lost you once, stop making me lose you again…"

With that I slipped into the numbing of the blackness as the haunting memories finally fall back into the rightful abyss at the bottom of a bottle…

A breeze carries the sound of her heart beat past his ears as in his sleep the crystalline tears rolled in silent mourning onto the table her name on his lips as he sleeps where only a voice with a pretty face still haunts him, his subocncious has him echo out…

"Kaylee, I love you more..."

_**We'll hope it's not for nothing at all…**_


	2. Je t'amie

_**Disclaimer: All I own are Kaylee, Lucy, Evangeline, Gaven, and Nick S. The other Characters belong to Mr. Victor Hugo!**_

_**oo0oo**_

It had been over thirty years since the French Revolution, and when the Les Amies had stopped sending Kaylee letter's she knew they were done, all of them, and she cried, even to till the day she died, she cried during Bastille Day… Kaylee had only had two children, both sired by her former Lover, Nicholas Grantaire. Now, with the children at age seventy-two, she had two grandchildren, Evangeline, her son Nicholas's little girl, whom they all called Angel, and Gaven, Lucy's little boy…

Lucy was a girl; she had blonde hair, gray eyes, and pale skin with her mother's body structure, mouth, and her Father's eyes. The blonde was a recessive gene in her family, and apparently in Grantaire's as well. Kaylee called her Lucy after the American sensation Lucile Ball.

Meanwhile, Lucy's brother, Nicholas Sentiel, was named after the Father obviously, and he had brown hair, green eyes, tall, tan, and muscular much like his Father.

Evangeline, was small, like her Grandmother, but had black ebony hair, chocolate brown eyes, and was slightly tan, she often wore a bit more girlier clothes but that was the extent of her femininity.

Gaven, was a tall little boy with fiery red hair, freckles, grass green eyes, tanned skin, and an accent much like his Irish Father, Lucy, had a thing for men with accents since she was born in America where Kaylee had been sent as a mail order bride to her Father's business partner's son, Birch, Birch Woodly, who in fact, ran a large wood shipping company…But eventually after a few years of trying, Birch let her go and live her life as a bachelorette much to her Father, and Birch's disappointment.

Both were seventy-two years, the children were only in their teens, by this point in time and had an idea why on certain days, Grandma or as her children who had their kids late in life called her, Mom randomly burst into tears… Over a handful more sad years passed as they did their best to comfort her. Finally she told them, they were both in their early twenties now and they deserved to know… So, she told them all about their Father, and how she had to leave him and was able to get back only long enough to hide during the Revolution, when the Revolution was put down the first time Kaylee snuck back into Paris and buried her lover and his companions. She hummed while she worked and buried them as she cried softly almost in testimony to the loss she wasn't feeling yet. When she had finished burying them she used some of her family's money to get tombstone's made for them. The names went on in her mind.

_Claude Combeferre, Julien Enjolras, Eponine Thenandier, Gavroche Thenandier, Nicholas Grantaire_. There were other's but the name that killed her had to be Grantaire's she cried as she buried him crying even harder as she placed the order on the tombstone, it took her three times to even tell the man, then again, he knew why she was crying and he let her as she listed the name, date of birth, death date, and then she broke down as he had helped her place the small memorial graveyard. She couldn't help it any more as she told them everything. Her children looked on in shock at their Mother's story and held her as the three began crying, Kaylee for want of her lover, and the children for want of their Father.

A few days later they asked Kaylee to take them to France…

She nodded and sighed.

"Alright, but I'm warning you now, your Mother will become a crying, sniveling, utter mess." She said lightly to try and lighten the mood as they nodded.

"Of course, you're 'Madame' Kaylee." They teased after learning of her Cabaret history from when she was much younger…

oo0oo

She sighed gently as they set foot on the soil she was forced to leave twice, she didn't tell them everything, after all she'd gone back and met up with him again, helped him plan the Revolution, when things got bad and he found out she was pregnant, he practically booted her out single handedly, even Enjolras was shocked at this! It surprised him as well until people started dying, one by one they went, when they broke the barricades, Grantaire had practically booked it telling her to go back, to go before it was too late as he and Julien hid out in the bar… The gun shots she heard still haunted her… she knew what happened, he'd asked to be executed with Enjolras so neither died alone… He didn't want her to be sad. As she walked to the graveyard she felt the tears well up in her eyes she had a large bouquet of roses, white and one red… the graves weren't well kept but it didn't surprise her, most people mistreat something that is a heritage but she cleaned them off and made sure everything was neat, clean and pretty, laying a white rose over the tomb of every fallen Amies, remembering exactly who they were and a memory with them…

_Eponine Thenandier_, that brought memories of sly jokes on the men, talking and listening to her spew about Marius, and how she loved him. _Gavroche Thenandier,_ memories of mocking Marius, and playing pranks on a few of the Amies, not to mention Javert a couple of times, apparently Gavroche was able to get away a lot if a very pretty girl had to come bail him out quickly with a rumble-tumble attitude… She gave a soft laugh at that one she'd bailed him out just once, having caught the virtuous Inspector off guard once or twice a long, long time ago it seemed. Tears fell then like a unholy rain … She stumbled over _Jehan's _grave and remembered the poetry, for _Combe_, she simply cried, he was a good friend to the very end, as for Julien, he'd laid claim to almost half as many memories as Grantaire, planning the revolution, discussing battle plans.

She'd had over four brother's in the military come home discussing tactics, she knew damn well when she and Julien were planning, it was for success with what they had _Joly_, the boy was always sick with something which led to some interesting arguments over treatments every now and then… Others she never got to know very well or a few she felt that their names were teasing the back of her mind got the white roses till at the very end of the rows, laid a simple gray tombstone, it read:

_Nicholas Grantaire, one of the many who died freeing this Country, beloved Father of two, cherished love, and valiant solider, even if he remained at the bottom of a bottle while doing so…_

Yup, that did it for her; she broke down then and there dropping to her knees as she sobbed, her trembling fingers, older than before touched the top of the marker as she cried her tears hitting the tilled plots of land as she sobbed, the rose rested on the dirt, it seemed like there was to be a little fall of rain over Paris at this time of year and Kaylee knew it well sobbing much quieter now she stood her long black dress and his coat were on she was almost forty and still looked young, she had found that apparently all her crying made her look younger… her loss, and her grief for the price of beauty, ohh the irony, he assumed along with Jehan that she was God's best creation… well on the times they assumed there was a God… She gave a small smile kissing her finger tips and placing it on the tombstone… Then, it began to rain, her kids having not known their Father well silently stood back and watched their mother mourn the loss of the only man she ever loved. As the rain came down Kaylee stood in it and just cried thinking back to the last time her lover was alive and it was pouring down rain.

"I remember everything you said, dammit…" She whispered thinking back…

_***Flash back begins***_

_Kaylee sighed, it was pouring rain outside so work was cancelled and she was in Grantaire's apartment in Paris with him. They sat in chairs facing each other Kaylee had a small amount of cards, they were playing Black Jack as they had a bottle of booze between them. Well, Kaylee had water since she didn't drink as much as she used to for two very important reasons both were growing inside her… She hummed softly as she placed down a perfect twenty one and he huffed._

"_You're too damn good at this game, how about we even out the playing field." He laughed and stood up sitting on the arm of the chair as she sniggered._

"_Okay fine, what do you have in mind?"_

"_I don't know, you could cuddle with me on the couch and perhaps we could read a book together or something…" He laughed as she looked shocked but took him up on the offer, she was reading Shakespeare with him on the couch he had and she was snuggled up into his side as she kissed him gently._

"_I love you…" she said to him as he wrapped an arm around her reading the book over her shoulder with a small smile._

"_I know you do love; je t'amie aussi." _

_He said to her sweetly as she smiled kissing his jaw gently. She smiled and cuddled with him enjoying how warm he was._

"_You know, I'll always love you, no matter what I try to do everything I can for your own good…" He said with a slight laugh._

"_Yeah, including announcing to the entire Café Musian and my brother's that you and I made love, more than once." She laughed as he rubbed the back of his head._

"_Ugh, I can still feel each individual fist hitting my face please don't remind me! And yes, I know, not my brightest move eh?" He laughed as she sniggered._

"_That was your own demise mon amour." She said with a smile as she kissed his chin._

"_I know, I know, I just didn't want them yelling at you. I love you."_

"_I know you do, I never doubted that you did, but was a busted jaw, black eye split lip and a few broken ribs really worth it?"_

"_That's like asking me if you are worth sleeping with, and trust me, you are." He said with an impish grin kissing down her neck as she shivered._

"_Oh you flatter." She laughed with a smile and let him kiss her neck as he wrapped his arms tighter around her._

"_I know but you're so beautiful, and you smell and look amazing, God woman, you drive me insane, if you weren't pregnant, I'd have ravaged you right here right now twice over." He said with a grin as she nudged him._

"_Behave you." She laughed. "I'll probably end up falling asleep you know…" She said again smiling softly at him as he nodded._

"_Don't worry, I'm here, I'll protect you." He said lovingly as he kissed her passionately before breaking apart._

"_I know you will."_

"_So sleep, you have possibly two children growing inside you." He said._

"_Possibly two of my children growing inside you, I'm going to be a Father aren't I?"_

"_Oui, mon amour, and I'll bet you'll love every minute of it." She laughed as he sighed._

"_Mon chere only if you're the mother, after all you'll make great mother, I've seen you with your uncle's children. You are made for parenting, well and loving…" He said with a sly grin nipping at her neck._

"_And just so you know, I'd spoil them rotten, especially if we had a daughter." He smiled._

"_Let me guess, you're little Queen?"_

"_No, you're my Queen amour, but she'd be the little Princess." He smiled at her lovingly and kissed her again, soon enough, both lovers fell asleep to the sound of rain on the roof…_

_***Flash back ends***_

Kaylee sighed softly.

"Well I guess neither of us will get to know won't we? Do you even think I did a good job Nick, do you approve there are times when I wish I could here you let me know, I just want to know, am I still good enough for you?" She sighed and closed her eyes and stood walking back to her children, she was soaked through and through…

"Now, shall we go visit one of Granny's old friends?" She smirked as her family smiled and nodded.

"Alright then come on…" She said and put the warm coat on as she walked into a shop.

"Hello, Missus, what can I get for yah?" The man asked as she smiled graciously.

"Why thank you, and I was wondering, do you happen to know if a Mr. Marius Pontmercy and his lovely wife Cossette are still here in France?"

"Oh, oui they do, and Mme." He said politely giving her directions to a Château place…

She nodded and walked in the rain her children waling right beside her. Kaylee saw the Château and approached sooner than expected a woman with white hair and two older children of her own came sprinting out. The older woman slowly walked her way out feeling no need to rush,

"Kaylee? Kaylee! Marius, come look it's Miss Kaylee!" One of the children cried out embracing the somewhat gray haired beauty in a hug before jumping back.

"You're soaked come in come in, all three of you!" She said quickly ushering her into the Château.

"Beautiful home Cossette, it's really lovely." She said kindly as Cossette nodded.

"Thank you, and may I ask who the children are and then those two little dears?"

"Mine, from Grantaire… he wasn't lying when he said he slept with me in front of my brother's, you know, their uncles… and these are their grandchildren, I'm a great Grandmother Cosette"

She laughed softly the fact that she missed him could have been etched into her very face, she had a smile that never reached her eyes unless it was with her children, her face looked young but she seemed tired, she was almost ninety-one but looked at least fifty something… Cossette sighed.

"Are you tired?"

"Sort of, you know how it's been…"

She sighed softly as Cossette looked on at the girl in admiration… Kaylee single-handedly buried the Amies and bought enough to have them immortalized forever… Marius and she, herself had a place entitled to them on the plot of land, Kaylee's next to her love and Marius by his Amies. Cossette had them stay with them for a while catching up with everything as they sighed Marius came home from his high paying job and sighed before hugging Kaylee tightly.

"Oh dieu! Am I dreaming, is it really you?!" He asked as she nodded.

"Oui, I'm here, with my two children and two great-grandchildren.…"

"I'm sorry about their Father you do know…"

"There was nothing you can really do is there? And not to be drab but, they were still inside the womb, they don't even know what he looks like…" She said softly. Marius gave a sly smirk.

"Did I ever tell you I have a few pictures and portraits of the old dog with me, we were all good friends during our schooling years… here, I'll go get you some." He said with a smile as she nodded gratefully.

"Thank you!" She called as he came back with a few early black and white photos, and some old sketches that just looked so real to her… she ran her thumb over the smirking face.

"Yup, that's the lug… Lucy, Nick, Angel, Gaven come here, this is Grantaire when I first met him…" She said holding the sketch of their ancestor out of them. Lucy gave a soft laugh.

"Daddy didn't look too bad Mama…" She said with a sly smile nudging her mother playfully.

Nick just nodded his approval silently. As he felt himself bite his lip, this is the man his genetics took after he was a handsome looking man but, how could this drunkard have made his mother fall so hard that she would cry just at the thought of him, this puzzled him…

"Mom, don't get upset but, how come you fell so hard for him?" Nick asked softly.

"O-Oh, well, he was nice, charming, I met him when I was young, he was my first love, and my way out of the arranged marriage my father put me in, and I just loved Grantaire, he was mine and vice versa, he cared for me and protected me, and, well, I loved him…"

She said softly a wistful look in her eye.

"Do you think anyone else is alive?"

"No honey, just these two… the others are all gone, even Javert non?" Kaylee asked as Cossette nodded politely.

"Oui."

oo0oo

_**When I see your smile**_

Grantaire was in what the other's called Heaven, Julien and the other's they had molded their heaven to look like the Paris they remembered, and there was a special lake like place where you only had to place your hand over the surface and look into it to see whoever it was you wanted to… "Show me Kaylee."

He said gruffly to the mirror like surface. It showed him Kaylee talking with Cossette, Kaylee at the grave crying her eyes out, and then smiling softly at the two children he'd never met, and the two great grandkids that were his doing. It seemed like Kaylee didn't age when he left and it practically killed him that he couldn't be there… Eventually she looked at the photo sweetly placing her fingertips to her lips as she then gave one of her rare, true smiles as she placed her now kissed fingertips to Grantaire's lips in the picture as she sighed softly.

"I miss you baby, but I still love you." She whispered so very, very softly.

_**Tears roll down my face I can't replace**_

She sighed softly as he felt a tear roll down his face hitting the mirror like lake, it caused the surface to ripple as he sighed and looked at her beautiful but aged face, he could still see her as a young beauty, her face showed its former grace by giving her almost no lines or real wrinkles instead she looked about 50 instead of 90 having aged better than most, not to mention her mixed Japanese heritage had been more dominant over her French Father..

"Je t'amie aussi mon amour." He whispered softly and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, mon chere I'm so sorry." He mumbled quietly as he loomed over the mirror surface and sighed, walking away finally to the rest of the Amies' surprise.

_**And now that I'm strong I have figured out**_

Grantaire looked at the mirror he wanted to go back even if she couldn't see him he just wanted to go and see her one more time, he loved her, she was his only love and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it, he loved her with all his heart as he kicked the dust swearing softly as he sighed and punched the mirror gently his hand went through the mirror as he gasped and pulled his hand out before sticking it back through Enjolras smirked.

"Drunk, go to her, even if she can't see her she'll be able to feel you're there; just try."

He pleaded since none could take the moping of the man who pined aimlessly for his lover. He nodded and tried it again. His arm went through as he sighs and pushed his way through the mirror…

_**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul**_

Kaylee felt a cold air in the room of Cosette's home. She sighed softly and wrapped her arms around herself leaning her head to the side as if trying to remember a warmer embrace. The children left their mother alone at night to explore, well more like pillage the library, for some new books neither have read the twins were in their early 70s and they still loved new books it was enough to make her laugh softly despite the chill she began to think of warmer days… She just felt so cold without him there; she wanted to be warm again…

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**_

Grantaire saw her in the room a woolen shawl around her shoulders, over a comfortably loose dark purple dress, as behind him was the portal like object back to heaven he walked forwards and tried to call out her name, when he did she didn't turn it was like he wasn't even there… but he could interact with the things around her especially since he tripped over the edge of a chair and made an impression of a hand in the couch…

He sighed and sat next to her as she had her eyes closed and then she appeared to be sleeping, Grantaire couldn't help himself, he reached out a hand to touch her and it rested on her cheek but all that happened was that she became warmer… he sighed and even though he couldn't actually talk to her he cuddled her and to his amazement, in his love's sleep drawn haze, she placed her hand over his and gently leaned against him… to anyone else it would have looked like she was leaning against air frozen in her position… He gave a weak smile as he kissed her gently god how he'd missed her arms around him, her body snuggled tightly against his, she even smelt the same to him despite the years gone by, she was beautiful… then he thought to himself.

'_I would have grown old with her, if I'd left with her, I'd have had a family, long life, someone to hold me, to love me someone who didn't want me to leave… I would have had; her…'_

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**_

He left her soon after holding her, when she was in a deep sleep he woke up in her embrace; he'd missed waking up to that face, even if it's just for a little bit. He sighed and kissed her forehead before lifting her up and carrying her to her guest bedroom in the Château , he set her down on her bed she had her arms wrapped around his neck still as he bit his lip, he didn't want to remove them, but he had to, he best get back before he was in trouble… He knew he was in deep shit as it was that had to be breaking some law of some sort about visiting the alive… He laid her down on the bed and then pried her arms free as he stepped out of them, Kaylee let out a soft whimper and it tore his heart to bits as he sighed. He then resisted the urge to crawl into bed with her despite the fact every cell in his body was begging him to do it, he took one last look at her, and gave her a soft kiss to the lips as he then turned and went back through the portal to heaven…

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

When he arrived back, he actually was transported straight into the face of other Amies having crowded around the mirror to watch their friend spend time with his beloved.

"I'm sure that did a world of good, but he still had to leave her in the end I suppose…" Enjolras sighed.

"True, but their love is like a flame it grows stronger the more you tend to it, and I'm sure by now their love is a roaring bonfire of true passionate affection…" Jehan said wistfully his rose waved about as he sighed.

Eponine groaned.

"That was the last thing he needed to hear I'm sure…" She sighed as Grantaire laughed.

"It's nice to know you still support us you know." He laughed shaking his head.

"Now, where was the land of booze bottles everywhere, I need my booze right now…"

He said simply looking for the bottle to numb the twinge of pain that was resurfacing over her loss again even this time I knew it wasn't permanent it still hurt.

"I'm going to need to sleep this off…" He sighed.

_**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**_

Kaylee woke up the next day alone, but in her bed she sighed.

"I swear I feel like something's missing, I- I need to go check on the kids…" She said sighing softly.

"Lucy, Nicholas?! Little ones" She called as they came to her.

"Yes mother?" Her children asked.

"Granny what is it?" Her younger ones asked.

"Come on, now, let's go on and have breakfast with some friend's eh?" Kaylee said smiling slightly.

"Oui, let's!"

They nodded and Kaylee walked down stairs, after having had assistance from her daughter to change clothes, either way, she came down in a more modest dress than her younger days, it was a soft baby blue, and it held onto her figure which she kept over the ages by the grace of God, she sighed and sat at the table, Cosette, who's once blonde hair turned pale white, Marius, looked a bit better, having aged a bit more better, his hair despite being eight years older than Kaylee still had some blackish brown in it.

Marius smirked.

"Did they hear about the time you'd met Grantaire for the first time Kaylee?" He asked as she shook her head a smile returning to her face.

"No, but I'm sure they'd love to." She said gently the kids perked up having not heard the story before…

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

Marius laughed as he neared the end.

"Mind you Grantaire came traipsing right on back into the Café Musian not even minutes afterwards, he was completely smitten humming soft romantic tunes aloud, boy, your mother made him fall, and he fell hard for her! He seriously was a love stuck, bumbling buffoon; he was madly in love with Kaylee here! After Kaylee here got the job as a table waiter in the Café Musian, I swear he could have jumped for joy, flirting with her, and subtly courting her, by the time they'd coupled up we on the sidelines were making bets about when they would actually admit it, and sadly, Enjolras won, 50 sous at that, the damn lucky salaud…" He chuckled as he shook his head.

"Although, I think it did him good, helped him get a better grip on finances at least…" He sighed and smirked as Cosette laughed.

"Fifty sous, and what did M'sieur Enjolras bet on exactly?"

"He said a year before they admit it, perhaps a year and a few months before they are very public about it and, he was right too!" He laughed.

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**_

Grantaire blinked.

"Really, Enjolras?! You made fifty sous off of us eh? Really a year? I only waited so long so I made sure she cared the same way for me."

"Oh so her giving you the 'kiss-me' eyes wasn't enough for you to get a clue eh? Or the moment when she sat on your lap and cuddled, and yes, I do mean cuddled into your shoulder! Even I could see she was in love with you, you drunken fool!" He laughed.

_**Seasons are changing **_

Eventually time passed by, and they left France, the grandchildren got many stories, where they were excited about and saw the pictures, Marius gave Kaylee a picture taken of her and Grantaire. Kaylee sat on Grantaire's lap her arms around his neck as she leaned her head on his shoulder, he had his arms around her waist holding her close as he kissed her forehead affectionately. And whenever Kaylee began to feel sad and miss Grantaire she simply looked at the photo holding it to her chest gently and rocking back and forth sighing as she smiled. She missed him and it was obvious…

_**And waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**_

Kaylee's birthday came and went, Grantaire had become a professional heaven hopper, as he called it and visited her often, albeit she was asleep but she seemed to sleep better when he was there he'd wrap his arms around her and hold her tight as he'd kissed her and hugged her desperately wanting to be real again feeling her skin against his, her lips against his instead of the glass bottle, her embrace instead of the vest that was too tight, her voice saying his name softly, instead of his muffled orders for more booze, that had been him without her, and now that he could find her, and hold her, he didn't want the old him back, he liked himself more when he was with Kaylee, Kaylee was his ,and he was hers he'd always be hers and she never seemed to want to replace him, keeping to herself, despite the men that had wanted her she was still beautiful, but she only wanted Grantaire, and he wouldn't complain either…

_**I can show you I'll be the one**_

Grantaire was slowly feeling the reality sink in after a while, he was her one and only and that's the way it'd always be, he'd had her first, he'd been her first love, and she was his as well, they were each other's first and last loves… It didn't sink in till then and when he realized it he was shocked… She'd smile now more without fail since he began his process of sleeping next to her in her bed at night, and sadly, it never bothered him one bit, as long as she was alive, and well, and as long as she lived long enough for them both, he would be happy…

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**_

It was a few months after April when she found out she had cancer, and it wasn't treatable, she was going to die of it, and there was nothing the doctors could do, it was a bone cancer, and it prevented her from even dancing in its final stages… As she was in the hospital, so was he standing next to her pacing holes in the floor cursing and crying as he sighed slumping against the wall. The Doctors assumed it was from her dancing for so long, not taking the proper meds, and the fact it seemed to be genetic… Kaylee sighed as her children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren cried, she was a personal favorite among the family she had, having lived so long and been so well loved, it was heartbreaking for everyone when they realized she couldn't even walk let alone dance, she missed dancing she used to dance whenever she could at parties and such, Kaylee sighed as she slumped against the hospital pillow shushing the family around her. The family Grantaire helped her create as she sighed.

"Please, you all, don't be upset, as soon as I pass, I- I'll be with him again, I'll get to see him, I'll be able to walk, and dance, once I'm done with this damned painful cancer, I'll be free I'll be able to dance and to be with Grantaire, like I've wanted to for the past eighty something years, please, don't cry…"

She said softly stroking the hair of her youngest, Evangeline.

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

That night, when Evangeline was about to go to bed, she said a prayer for her Great Grandmother, Angel, as she liked to be called, had said it thinking her Great-Grandmother was asleep… But Kaylee simply was resting her eyes…

"_Dear God, please let Granny, feel better soon, and if she can't ever get better, then let it be fast and in her sleep, I don't want Granny to suffer, she is always so kind, and gentle and I love her… But if she does go to see you, then God please take care of her, let erh be able to walk, dance, and run around again, I know it hurts her to be stuck in that blasted bed, and before I forget. God, I hope you're listening 'cause this is important… I want you to make sure, that when Granny goes, she gets to meet Grandpa again, when she does go, I know she misses him terribly, and she loves him, I don't want her to be alone, so please, let her and Grantaire be together again…_"

When Angel had finished Kaylee had cried softly it was truly touching that the little girl who had almost never prayed unless it was something very important to her, had politely asked God to make it painless, and let her see her beloved one last time… Kaylee sighed softly in her mock sleep as she cried. When Angeline left she began to talk as if Grantaire was in there with her, he was but she couldn't even see him though…

_**Cause you're my, you're my, myyy, my true love, my whole heart**_

"You know, Grantaire, I think they would have loved you, and I'm sure you'd have taught our son to be a little devil at times, or at least heavily sarcastic…" She said with a small smile unaware that he was sitting right by her his hand over hers crying softly.

"I'm sure I would have…" He said knowing he wouldn't be heard…

"You know the little ones would have adored you, and I would have teased you about being an old man now, Nick would have given you a hard time, and we'd be here, together still, but I guess things don't get to go as planned eh? I miss you, but don't worry I'm sure you'll be seeing me soon, and when you do get to see me, don't expect me to be nice, I'll be have in true Kaylee fashion, I'll curse, have a hissy fit, then I'll hug you and never want to let you go…" She said with a small laugh…

"I wonder…" She said softly after wards, her voice raspy like the ocean water, soft but there gentle but not very loud unless it needed to be.

"Do you even miss me? Do you wish you were here or are you happy that you didn't have to do any work? I'll bet if you can see me you're either laughing…"

Grantaire chuckled.

"I miss you every single minute of my solitude, I wish I was there, I wish I got old with you, I wish I could have held you more, I wish, I could have had you more times than I did, although I don't mind getting out of the work, I wish it was because of different reasons, I wish it was because I earned it, not because, not because, I – I died first… I'm sorry I left you alone, I'm so sorry, I should have gone after you, I should have left right after you did, and Kaylee I'm so sorry it had to end like this…" He said softly as he gave a gentle kiss to her temple. He cried, knowing he couldn't take the pain awa,y he knew he couldn't even be heard by her, she couldn't even feel him there, right bloody beside her and he was holding her hand and he desperately wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her all this it'd have to wait but when she did come to Heaven, she would be greatly appreciated, and she'd be loved, and he'd tell her everything he'd never gotten to tell her…

"I'm sorry I had to leave you behind… Kaylee, I love you." He said before disappearing back to Heaven where he was met with sympathetic glances as he cried…

_**Please don't throw that away**_

_**Cause I'm here for you**_

It was a few weeks when the doctor's took her off the life support; they decided just to make her last days more comfortable, sending her home with lots of drugs for the pain, and a wheelchair… Lucy and the rest of the family wore black. They knew it would be soon but they wanted to keep her, as selfish as they were they wanted her to be theirs as vain as it was they wanted to keep her but they couldn't it'd be cruel to keep her, they knew by this point he was waiting it was hard not to when he'd show up they'd find out he was pacing or the mattress where Kaylee slept dipped slightly with the weight of another body that wasn't there…. This was him, missing her… He wanted her to be there not suffering on earth with the rest of them, he wanted his lover, his best friend, his argument partner at times, _his Kaylee_ he wanted that one back… who were they to keep her from him after so long…

_**Please don't walk away and **_

_**Please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoa**_

Kaylee was told she had only three days left…

Kaylee sighed spending them with her family to the best of her abilities, she had desperately wanted to see him it was now driving her crazy as she sighed.

"Make it soon eh, I'm tired of waiting…" She sighed softly her voice having given out that last week it was hard for her to talk even they had her so drugged up as she sighed.

"I miss him. I miss him…" She had repeated often just before falling into a deep sleep…

_**Use me as you will**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

AS Kaylee dreamed, Grantaire found a way to weasel into her dreams as he waited for her to arrive to them… When she did, she wasn't old she was eighteen again and she threw her arms around him, kissing him, holding him, nuzzling and cuddling against him, and once they'd gotten all the talk out of the way, they fortified their love for each other again, he smiled as he laid next to her in the bed that was there.

"I missed you, I hated having to leave you, I knew I would but, I didn't even want to... I love you, Kaylee, I never wanted you to be alone it simply wasn't fair you've raised children, out beautiful children, you've raised them without me, and as much as I'd like to say, I didn't mind getting out of the work, I wanted to be there with you, to hold them they day they were born to be able to kiss you, to hold your hand, to worry about the delivery room and most likely have you chew me out until you begged me to stop moving around and just hold your hand, and you know I would have… I would have done all of that in a heartbeat, Kaylee I wanted to grow old with you, I wanted a life with you, I should have left after you on the next ship to America it was unfair all of this and I'm sorry. I love you so much…"

He said gently holding her to his chest she then felt his tears falling from his chin and onto her cheek they felt so real… She sighed and then she kissed him…

"Shhh, it's alright, it's alright, I forgive you, it's alright…" She told him softly echoing the words for it's alright. He smiled at her gently as he kissed her.

"I want to see you soon you know, you were pretty damn good about making me wait…" He said softly with a small chuckle.

"The other's enjoy giving me shit about you, you know…" He laughed as she smirked.

"I'm sure they do, but I have to wake up now, I'm needed and I got some goodbyes to make before I can see you for eternity…"

She said caressing his cheek again as she kissed it before she seemed to just disappear from the bed as he sighed, and he himself then went to sleep…

_**And I know I'll be okay**_

_**Though my skies are turning gray**_

Then three days after that dream, Kaylee was talking with the young ones, and when they left her to sleep, she smiled telling them goodbye, and telling everyone eventually telling them all goodbye as she then laid back into the pillow, and she let herself expire.

Her last words were,

"Grantaire, mon amour, I'm on my way…"

That day was sad the world around them cried, it rained heavily, and it was truly sad, the sky was gray, the rain was thick, it was the ultimate gloomy day…

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

Kaylee sighed as she remembered going to sleep but when she woke up she looked down and found herself, young again, in fact she was just eighteen, like when she first met Grantaire, she stood walking around and turning her head this way and that… then she gasped as she saw a figure, leaning over a mirror like substance and his tears caused the glass to ripple.

"Hey, so I'm guessing you miss me?"

He laughed.

"What was your first clue?" He asked with a laugh wiping his cheeks.

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

She smiled and walked over to him practically throwing her arms around him as she kissed him gently.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" She said softly kissing him again and again her head then rested on his shoulder as she cried happy tears.

"Just so you know there missy, you've put me through emotional hell up her, I expect full affection no hold barred!" He smirked and kissed her again.

"by the way, Kaylee, je t'amie." He said to her holding her to his chest as he nuzzled into her hair into her in general as he remembered what he'd seen watching her life like it was a long on going movie…

"I missed you terrible woman…" He said lowly in a mock growl as she smirked.

"I'm glad I made you feel something…" She teased as she sighed.

"So do you think I did well?" she asked referring to the children…

"I think you did excellent, and by the way, I believe we make beautiful babies together…" He said to her as she nudged him.

"Oh behave you…" She chided.

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

He held her in his arms as he planned to do for the rest of this life, and the next one, and the one after that, she was his other half, he loved her, he cherished her, he needed her, and he wouldn't let her go unless he absolutely had to…

Kaylee felt his arms around her and she realized just how much she missed that feel the feeling of someone wanting you to just stay put, and love you that much, it was an invigorating feeling as she sighed. He was what completed her; she never wanted to let him go she wanted to spend as much time if as she had been denied with him just to feel like she was wanted… He made her feel like a rare prize, something that was to be shown off and loved and it made her tingle and smile…

At that moment there, the both of them decided.

'_I now have forever to have you with me and I refuse to have you leave my side ever again. You are mine and I am yours, that's how it should be and how it will remain. Forever' _


End file.
